


ART: In the woods - the scene that wasn't included in s8 gag reel

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Clinging, Clothed Sex, Digital Art, M/M, Manhandling, NSFW Art, Season 8 Gag Reel, Sex in the woods, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the scene in s8 gag reel where Jensen is clinging to Jared while he is running through the woods. Actually its mostly <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://alezig.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://alezig.livejournal.com/"></a><b>alezig</b> 's fault (again), for pointing it out that they totally should have sex like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: In the woods - the scene that wasn't included in s8 gag reel

  
(click on pic for original sized version)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/18197/18197_original.jpg)

 

also available in my journal on LJ [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/8902.html)


End file.
